


rwby watches destiny

by Crossz79



Category: Destiny (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multiverse, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Reaction, bad guys become good guys overtime, goes up to beyond light, rwby watches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossz79/pseuds/Crossz79
Summary: Taken from world the RWBY cast is brought to a multidimensional theater to watch the Guardians of the last city fight for the traveler and the light and soon see the ture meaning of both the travler and the dark
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Oscar Pine & Ruby Rose, Ozpin/Salem (RWBY), Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. the arrival

**Author's Note:**

> i originally was going to do this before beyond light was realesed but with collge work i had to wait until now sorry if im not getting my chapters out

Ruby roses eyes open as she looks around she sees Weiss Blake and yang as well as Oscar Jaune Nora ren and “Pyrrha?” she asked “hello” she said “ You?!” Ruby turns and sees Cinder fall along with Emerald surstia and mercury black and Neapolitan looking in shock as well as headmaster Ozpin and professor Glynda goodwitch her Uncle Qrow and weisses sister winter and her surperior James Ironwood the general of atlas military and the headmaster of atlas academy “I killed you!” cinder cried “how are you alive?!” “I am confused as well” Pyrrha said” “Pyrrha!” Jaune cried and hugs her Pyrrha smiled “salem” ozpin said looking at his former first love “ozpin” Salem said “one of your tricks I assume?” she asked “no” ozpin replied 

TIS I WHO BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE! I voice replied before a human with blond hair and blue eyes and a pair of head phones appeared everyone looked at him “you brought us here?” Weiss asked “yep that’s correct” the boy said “who are you?” Glynda asked “oh right introductions I am Kyle of of the gods of the multiverse” Ruby looks puzzled “multiverse?” she asked “basically different realities of the universe” “well what are we doing here?” Blake asked “I agree with her we demand to know” winter said “as well as understand why they are here” she points to Salem and her lackeys “oh well you see I like bringing people from different universes to watch and react to other ones and I figured they should come along also I wanted to reunite jaune and Pyrrha together” “you know about us?” jaune asked “yessir here take a look” Kyle shows them their universe and everything that has happen and they are all in shock “crazy right and well for bring them in” Kyle looks at Salem and her followers “I believe that sometimes change can happen in a persons heart”. Salem lifts an eyebrow “also Oz I placed you in a new body when you got here so if your wondering why you have a body that looks like the one you had before you where incarnated/possed oscar that’s why and let me be clear NO FIGHTING IN THE THEATER GOT IT?” kyle shouted as he radiated a intimating aura every one nodded “good” kyle said as the aura subsided 

“anyways I think its time to tell you about the universe your gonna be watching its focuses on light and darkness and the thin line between them and how the main characters of this universe become legends” kyle said as the universe appears on the screan “this is Destiny”


	2. Chapter Two  A Guardian Rises

The screen shows the cosmos itself with many stars glimmering throughout while a small spacecraft was moving though it before the screen shows the crafts destination a red planet 

“whoa” ruby said “that’s amazing” “so that is what space looks like cool” Jaune said “may I ask what the red planet is?” Glynda asked “that would be mars fourth planert from the sun in the sol system” Kyle said “interesting” Ozpin said Kyle nods his head “

The spacecraft then landed and three people exited it and stepped onto the red planets surface and begin check each other’s suites 

“those are astronauts if anyone’s wondering what they are called” Kyle said. The crowd nodded in understanding. Why are they wearing those suites?” Oscar asked “well you see the air on Mars isn’t safe to breath and since there is no oxygen in space astronauts need to wear those suits to protect themselves from the harsh weather” Kyle replied “I must say to step foot on a new planet must men lots of new opportunities” James said “agreed sir “ winter said “can we know what they are there for?” salem asked “you will see it shortly” Kyle said Salem sighed   
The astronauts began walking across the Martian surface the landscape changes as they walk soon it shows them climbing a hill the one in front looks across the surface while holding a rifle one of them almost loses his footing but regains it and they keep walking soon they reach the top and find what they are looking for a large white sphere surrounding by thundering storm clouds.   
Everyone was stunned and amazed “Is that they where looking for?” Blake asked “yes it is” Kyle answer blake then turns her attention back to the screen to see what happens next  
“We called it The Traveler” a voice said as it showed it around Mars before moving to other planets one of them was a completely greenish planet with clouds and the other was blue with green with clouds as well “and its arrival changed us forever Great cities where built on Mars and Venus Mercury became a garden world. Human lifespan tripled it was a time of miracles. We stared out at the galaxy and knew it was our destiny to walk in the light of other stars”   
“other worlds where changed?” winter asked “how?” “remember seeing the rain clouds around it on mars?” Kyle said she nodded “mars never had rain yet the Traveler created the first Martian rains” James turns to kyle with eyes widen “you mean this thing can-“ he began “terraform un inhabitable planets so that they can support life yes” kyle finished James was amazed by this things power “and this was the golden age for them” Kyle said   
As the screen pans out showing the entire solar system it showed multiple dark shapes moving towards it from every direction “but The Traveler had an enemy. A Darkness which had hunted it for eons across the black gulf of space centuries after our Golden Age began this Darkness found us and that was the end of everything”.  
Ruby and Oscar were holding each others hands tightly the same went for Jaune and Pyrrha Ren and Nora “this was know as the collapse by the people of earth the planet where humanity in this universe come from.” Kyle told them. 

The screen went black but the voice said one more thing “but it is also a beginning”   
“so this is a story about Light against Darkness?” Salem asked “that’s correct miss Salem” Kyle said “interesting” Ozpin said 

The screen the showed a barren area litted with abandon cars and skeletons as wind is heard blowing the screen then showed a small white object moving around before showing it more closely it was a small metal robot with a single blue optic and kept moving while it moves the screen shows two small dots behind it the screen then returns to the robot as it scanned a dead body “ouch” it said and continued moving   
“Intriguing what is that if I might ask” James asked “that general is a ghost a small automaton created by The Traveler” James nodded his head “what is this “Ghost” doing” Cinder asked Kyle smirked “just watched and you shall see 

The screen then changes to a scope view as it zooms in on the ghost it then reveals that the scope was a rifle scope and was being held by a four armed alien with a red cape at then also shows two other similar alien with only two arms the four armed one then says something to the two other aliens in its native dialect   
“ALIENS!” Ruby Yang and Nora shouted “yep that’s right there’s aliens in this universe and this is one of the many species you will see” Kyle said “which aliens are these” Salem asked “these are The Eliksni or The fallen as humanity calls them a former great raced turned to space pirates and scavengers” Kyle said “what do you mean?” Blake asked “well before the traveler came to the Sol System the system where this universe takes place in the Eliksni where uplifted by the traveler when it came to them they saw it as a god and built idols in its image and worshipped it but then a disaster know as The Whirlwind occurred causing the Traveler to leave them and reduced them to nomadic raiders they followed the travler everywhere it went hoping to re claim it and return it to their home plant Riis” Kyle said “but it came to humanity im guessing they were not happy when this happen?” Weiss asked “someones smart that’s correct Weiss cream” kyle said causing Weiss to groan and rolled her eyes and her teammates to chuckle   
The four armed one the roars and the two other aliens leave heading towards the ghost with the four armed one leading them the screen then shows the ghost scanning a body “is it possible?” it said Before its parts separated only being held together by a blue orb “ah there you are” the Ghost said before its pieces reattach and leatting out a pulse of pure light as the screen goes dark   
“What was that?” Oscar said “watch” Kyle said   
The screen then shows a small bit of light before it reveals to be a person blinking “Guardian Guardian Eyes Up Guardian” the ghost said before the screen shows the “guardian” it was a male wearing long robes similar to a duster coat with pieces of armor on it “it worked your alive you don’t know how long ive been looking for you do you know your name?” the ghost said   
“ghost can bring people to life” Oscar said “yep that’s right” Kyle said “when a person is chosen to be a guardian they are blessed with immortality and the power of the travelers light they do not fear death” Ozpin nods his head knowing about his and Salem’s powers of resurrection and immortality “they don’t fear death anymore interesting” cinder said “actually no guardians can still die but only if their ghost is destroyed of if their light fades this is when a guardian dies their “Final Death” kyle said  
“my name? my name is is Draitheus” the guardian said “and…and... I cant remember anything else”   
“so he has a classic case of amnesia?” Blake said “not really” Kyle said “when a guardian is chosen and is resurrected their memories of their past lifes are forgotten for an example Ruby if you were ressuerected as a guardian you would forget about Yang Weiss Blake Oscar your friends your family and your mother” Ruby looks down “oh okay” Kyle sighed “sorry about that” he said “its okay” ruby said while Weiss Blake Yang and Oscar and team JNPR comfort her Kyle faces Salem and her lackys and snarled “if one of you even thing about mocking her I swear to all the gods of the mutiverses I will remove you from my sight” they nodded and everyone returns their attention to the screen 

“well im a ghost actually now im your ghost and you’ve been dead for a long time so your going to see things you don’t understand” Ghost said “De..De..Dead? Me? For how long? What happen?”   
“something I would ask If I came back to life Pyrrha said” Jaune wraps his arms around her she smiled and hugs him Kyle grins along with Nora and Ren gives a small smile “Draitheus?” Ozpin said “that’s an interesting name”   
A loud roar echoes though the area and Draitheus and ghost turn “what was that?” Draitheus asked “this is fallen territorty we aren’t safe here I have to get you to the city hold still ghost then disappeared “ghost?” Draitheus asked “don’t worry im still with you” ghost said “we need to move fast”   
“is ghost talking to Draitheus in his head?” Oscar said “it seems so” Ozpin said   
“we wont survive long out here in the open lets get inside the wall” Ghost said “alright then” Draitheus begins moving towards the wall and made it to a door and he opens it and begins climbing a flight of stairs “alright I need to find a you a weapon before the fallen find us “im guessing these fallen aren’t the friendly type? Draitheus asked “you can say that Ghost said as they reached the top of the stairs “I cant see” Drathieus said “one sec” Ghost said before appearing behind him and projecting a light from his optic using it as a flashlight suddleny loud footsteps are heard above them “quite their right above us”   
“GULP” Team RWBY and JNPR said “not good” Ruby said   
Draitheus nodded before climbing another flight of stairs before a fallen climbed up a wall “gghh!” Draitheus steps back startled before continuing up the stairs and into a large open area ghost then floats ahead of him “hang tight fallen thrive in the dark we wont we need more light” ill see what I can do” ghost said Draitheus looks around “Another one of these harden military systems and a few centuries of entropy working against me” Draitheus heard ghost say   
“dang that place is old” Yang said “well of course it is Yang Ghost said that Draitheus was dead for a long time so this place must have been abandon for as long as him”   
“There I think I found the lights” ghost said before switching them on and revealing a whole lot of fallen while two large flying drones chase him “Ghost!” Draitheus said “Their coming for us!” Ghost said before opening a gate with a rifle laying against a crate on the otherside “over here I found a rifle grab it” Draitheus runs over to it and grabs it before checking how much ammo it had and kept moving suddenly a fallen burst though the floor Draitheuses helmet tells him that this was a dreg he reacts quickly and opens fire on it cutting it down before moving on and shooting more fallen that appreaded some of them where called vandals before in countering a collection of laser traps “trip mines Don’t touch them “ Ghost said Draitheus nodded his head and moves past them soon they reach an open area with a large red banner with a symbol on it “Ghost what is that?” “that is a banner of the house of devils it’s belongs to those fallen that are attacking us”   
“House of devils?” Cinder said “the fallen society focuses on them having different houses all houses are lead by a Kell basically the houses leader There are several different houses The House of Kings The House of Winter House of Exiles, Rain, Stone, Scar, And the House of Wolves” Kyle explained to the fall maiden   
Before Draitheus could answer another question fallen attack him taking him by surprise he opens fire taking them out but not before one hits him causing him to fall   
The audience was stunned but then remembered kyles words about them being immortal   
Draitheus soon opens his eyes and got up “what how?” “don’t worry your still alive I can resurrect you if you fall in battle” Ghost said Draitheus looks at him “ Thanks Ghost” he said before they kept moving soon draitheus sees something “Hey whats that?” “it’s a loot cache lets open it and see whats inside” Draitheus nods his head and opens it and pulls out a shot gun “perfect” he said before cocking it and he moves on before emerging outside and into a open area with buildings and large ships in the distance “whoa what was this place?” he asked “this was an old Cosmodrome theres got to be something we can use to fly out of here”   
“A cosmodrome?” James asked “yep basically is a space port for people who where going to live on the other planets those colony ships can hold up to eleven million people in those spheres on top of them all of them in stasis waiting to awake when they arrive” the crowd where amazed and wondered what life would be like on another planet but seeing what happen they knew that those people would never get that chance   
Suddenly a flare is shot into the sky “Incoming!” Ghost yelled as a giant ship appeared out of nowhere with smaller skips appearing with them “What are those?” Drathieus asked “those are fallen ships this but this close to the surface?” Ghost said as the largest ship caused a building to topple “Move!” Ghost ordered Drathieus moved though the complexe a fallen dropship appeared and a group of fallen dropped out of it out “Draitheus Throw a grenade” Draitheus threw his hand as a purple sphere apeard and explodes taking out the fallen draitheus kept moving “any luck finding us a ship?” Draitheus asked “yeah I picking up an old jumpship it could be our ticket out of here” Ghost replied “that’s good to hear Draitheus said and they made their way to the location that ghost and marked on his helemets Heads-Up-Display 

“how did he do that another power of the light?” Ruby asked “Yep and that just one of the powers a guardian can use“ Kyle said Ruby smiles brightly 

Draitheus made his way into a large room and saw a ship suspended by cables and surrounded by fallen “there’s a ship Clear them out!” Draitheus smirked under his helmet “with pleasure he said and opens fire on the fallen killing most of them another one charged him be he thrusted out his left hand and a purple blast hits him causing him to explode suddlent a four armed one appeared and opens fire with a large rifle Draitheus dodges and looks at the HUD identifying the fallen as a captain   
“Dregs Vandels, Captians and Kells the little robots what where they called?” Mercury asked “Shanks” Kyle said “Pfft” Emerald giggled “that’s stupid”   
Draitheus noticed that the captain had a shield on him be smirked and opens fire the shield losing strength for the captain and Draitheuses shield was losing power too “That’s It!” Draitheus said “your done for!” Draitheus then leaps into the air raising his arm and thrusting it forward a large purple sphere is fired and explodes upon contact with the captain   
Everyones eyes went wide “THAT WAS AWESOME!!” Ruby and Nora shouted “was that another power a guardian can use?” Ozpin asked “yep all guardians utilized three powers those powers being Arc which is basically Lightning, Solar which is fire and Void which is chaotic light Ozpin nodded “I will tell you more about the guardians when they reach the city” Kyle informs them they nodded   
Draitheus takes a deep breath after doing that “wow that was awesome” Draitheus said “I knew you where the right choice” Ghost said “alright let me see if I can get us out of here Ghost flew over to the ship and begins scanning it “its an Arcadia-Class Jumpship its been here awhile from the looks if it it hasn’t made a jump in centuries we’re lucky the Fallen haven’t picked it clean “Will it fly?” Draitheus asked?” Ghost turns to him “I can make it work he replied before disappearing into the ship a moment later the engines come to life and the ship detaches from the cables   
“wow for a ship that’s probelry the older than the cosmodrome that thing can still fly” Yang said the others nodded   
“Okay its not going to break orbit but it might just get us to the city now about that transmate” ghost said a roar cuts him off Drathieus turns around and sees a larger Fallen that looked like a captain but with six eye lenses and darker armor “Ghost!?” Draitheus said “im bringing you in” Ghost shouted and brought Draitheus inside the ship “thanks” Draitheus said the vandals open fire on the ship while the larger fallen watches   
“Is that a Kell?” Blake asked Kyle shook his head “close but no that’s an Archon it’s more of a priest” kyle told the cat faunus Blake nods her head   
The ship rises out of the room “we can come back later for them when your ready right now lets get you home” “alright then Spark” Draitheus said “Spark?” the ghost asked  
“Spark?” Weiss said “is that what hes calling the ghost?” “yep” Kyle said   
“well I got to call you something you like it?” Draitheus asked “Spark” moved his shell up and down as if he was nodding “I do it fits” Spark said “well Spark it is then Draitheus said smiling and they headed off not knowing a hooded figure was watching them as they blasted away from the cosmodrome

“whos that” Ren asked Kyle “a person that will become important later kyle said ren nods his head  
the figure watches them as they blasted away from the cosmodrome and headed for the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep Draitheus from my seran kagura destiny crossover chapter is here along with the rest of fireteam utopia all of them are going to be revealed soon i hope to see you all later tell me what do you think of the story


	3. chap 3 the tower

Draitheuses Newly aquried Jumpship flies over a few mountains and straight into storm clouds thunder and lighting and rain was seen as the ship cruises though before a few rays of light appear and the ship exits the cloud and heads towards a large city with large towers and the traveler over it

“Behold the last safe city of humanity under the protection of the Traveler” Kyle said “the audience oohed and aahed at it “wait why dose the Traveler look scared?” Blake asked “the Traveler fought against the Darkness and gave it its all and beaten it back but in doing so rendered it in a coma like state but with its last breath the Ghost came from it to find guardians who would fight for it the light and the remains of humanity” Kyle said  
Draitheuses ship then flies close to one and he materialized on an open area and his face was revealed he was a blond haired man with orange face paint running like down vertically like several slash marks  
“wow” yang said “talk about handsome “yang please” Blake said but she couldn’t help agreeing with her partner that Draitheus was handsome 

“welcome to the last safe city on Earth the only place that The Traveler can still protect Now we’re counting every day it stands” Spark said as Draithieus turns to look at the tower he saw guardians revicing new weapons and armor playing with a ball and other things “and this tower is where the guardians live Draitheus” he told his guardian “my home” Draitheus said “indeed well we better get you settled in first we should register your jumpship to amada holiday the towers shipwright she is in charge of ship maintenance “sounds like a plan” Draitheus said and heads to the hanger they soon arrive and find a bond haired lady with apair of goggles sitting on a work bench this was shipwright Amanda holiday “oh howdy there you must be the new guardian” she said with a smile “yep that’s me im Draitheus” Draitheus said “well nice to meetcha Draith Im Amanda holiday im the gal in charge of handling ship maintenance of course im guessing you already know that?” she said “yeah Spark here filled me in” Draitheus said “well im going to get your ship register” she said Draitheus nodded and soon he was register ”alright there we go now you better go to see the vanguard they would like to meet you” Draitheu nodded and headed for the center of the tower and down a flight of stairs to a a small area wear a the titan wearing a helmet with a yellow stripe on one side along with one horn as well with a robot with a horn as well working away at a computer they soon reach a main room with a long table with three people siting around it one was a human female with black skin the one on her left was a robot with a hood and at the far end was a blue skin human wearing armor Draitheus walks towards them and they noticed his arrival “ah you must be a new guardian then” the female spoke “draitheus nodded his head “im Draitheus” Draitheus introduced himself to the three “greeting Draitheus I am Ikora Rey I am the Warlock Vanguard mentor” “hey welcome to the tower pal” the robot said “names Cayde-6 im the Head Vanguard of the Hunters” “greeting guardian” the blue armored man said “I am Zavala I am the Titan Vanguard and commander” “draitheus nodded” 

“why is Zavalas skin blue?” Mercury asked “its because he is an awoken” Kyle replied “hes an alien?” Ruby asked “not exactly while the battle between the darkness and the Travler was happening a few people tried to escape but ended up being caught between the powers of the light and the darkness and where transformed into the awoken” kyle said “and what about Cayde-6? James said with interest “oh Cayde is an Exo a human whos mind was placed inside a robotic body” “fascinating but why dose he have a number?” the number is how many times he has had his memory wiped all exos have memory wipes” james nods his head and looks down Ruby then thinks about Penny and wonder if she had has her memory wiped before she shook her head not wanting to think about that “im guessing given that draitheus wears robes similar to Ikora he is a warlock”? Glynda asked “yep Guardians are split into three different classes Titans are headstrong soldiers who fight to protect the city Warlocks are experts in studying and knowing power and hunters are the type of person who would like being in the field with a sharp blade and a good shot with a gun” Kyle said  
“its an honor to be here and fight along side fellow guardians and it’s a honor to be mentored by the best” Draitheus said “ikora nods and hands him a new set of armor which Draitheus dons “thank you miss Ikora rey” draitheus said Ikora smiled and nods “alright I think we should go see lord Shaxx next” Spark said “draitheus nods and heads back and the titan wearing the one horned helmet “ah your that guardian from earlier welcome to the tower” he said “you must be Lord Shaxx?” Draitheus said “indeed I am I will be the one who oversees the Crucible” “the Crucible?” Draitheus asked “it’s the places were guardians fight against each other and train to hone their skills Light vs Light” Spark said “your ghost is smart guardian indeed it is and I will test your light now get out there and show them what your made of” Draitheus nodded his head and leaves “He seems nice” draitheus said”” he is when hes not yelling hes playing dodgeball with the children in the city he yells a lot too” Spark said sheepishly 

“he yells a lot?” Yang said “yep” kyle said he has quite the set of lungs 

Spark leads Draitheus around where he meets the other residents of the tower Banshee-44 the gunsmith, then to Master Rahool they cryptarch “master Rahool decprites Engrams tht are found by guardians” spark said 

“Engrams?” Emerald asked “engrams are the fourth state of matter where data is freed from the digital world and given solid form there are sevral different types” kyle holds out a green one “these are common ones before holding out a blue one “these are rare ones” then a purple one appears “legendary ones are the most easy are hardest to get and then there is the one all guardians want the Exotic ones” a golden one appears with a flash “wow” ruby and nora said “true to the name the weapons and armor that are in these things are amazing and powerful heck most of the guardians especially hunters like finding loot and weapons from the golden age” kyle said the group nodded their heads  
Draitheus then meets Tess everris who oversees Eververse the group which guardians go to get new cosmetics for their gear to give themselves some much needed flair and Eva Lavante who is considered the granny of all guardians while leaving he bumped into two people “oh sorry about that” Draitheus said “ah don’t sweat it” a robotic voice said “yeah its kinda our fault” a male voice said “Draitheus looked up and saw a male exo hunter with a armored plate on his forehead and a male human titan with messy hair “you okay?” the titan asked “yeah im just finding my way around here I just got here today” Draitheus said “well hey we got here this morning too” the exo said “im Axel-97” he said “im Donnie” The titan said “Draitheus” Draitheus said “nice to meet ya Draith” Axel said so what are you up to “well I was told to go and see The Speaker” ah your going to see him well so are we come on the three of them head for the tower north and find a giant room woth a moving gyroscope like thing and a view of the traveler

“wow its amazing” Ruby said “yeah” Oscar replied Kyle could only smile at the two 

“there was a time when we where much more powerful but that was long ago” a voice said Draitheus Axel and Donnie turned and see a robbed figure wearing a mask walking down a fight of stairs “until it wakes and finds its voice I am the one who speaks for the traveler  
“hey hes the guy who was talking during the opening” Yang said “so that’s who the speaker is” he looks the part aside from the mask on his face its looks cool though” Ruby said “he sounds wise and important” Oscar said “well he did say he spoke for the travler” Glynda said 

“you must have no end of questions guardian” The Speaker said as he gestures Draitheus Axel and Donnie to walk with him “in its dieing breath The Traveler created The Ghost to seek out thoses who could Wield its Light as a weapon” he told them while gesturing to spark along with two other ghost who flew up and looked at The Traveler  
“for those who are wondering Pulse is the name of Donnies ghost and Treasure is the name for Axels ghost” kyle said “treasure huh?” Qrow said “how original” Winter said “well since guardians do like treasure and loot a lot” Oscar said 

“Guardians to protect us and do what The Traveler itself no longer can.” The Speaker said solemnly “what happen to it?” Draitheus asked as spark pulse and treasure flew back towards their respective guardians “I could tell you of the great battle centuries ago. How The Travler was crippled I could tell you of the power of The Darkness its ancient enemy. There are many tales told thoughout the city to frighten children lately thoses tales have stopped. Now the children are frighten anyway.” The Speaker said while walking towards a small projection of the cosmos that was in the room 

“fear its always fear” Cinder said Salem nodded but knowing that the children where already frighten and that they where scared of the stories told she wondered if her and Ozpins children where alive would they be frightened of her  
‘would they hate me?’ she wondered thoughts flew though her head 

The speaker turns to the trio “The Darkness is coming back we will not survive it this time” he said “The Speaker is right” Spark said as he turns to them “its armys surround us The Fallen are just the beginning” Draitheus then turns to the speaker with his fist clenched in determination “what can we do?” he asked “you must push back the darkness” The Speaker said as he approached them “Guardians are fighting on Earth and Beyond. join them your ghost will guide you all” he said while gesturing to their ghost again Draitheus Axel and Donnie look at their respective ghost “I only hope they chose wisely he said as he left and climbed up the stairway Draitheus Donnie and Axel then headed out with their ghost floating with them “I did I’m sure of it” Spark said “same here” Pulse said “yep” treasure agreed “We are in this together now” Spark said “all of us” Draitheus said looking at Donnie and Axel they nodded “we are with you” Donnie said “all for one one for all” Axel said Draitheus smiles and they leave and head for te hanger and got to their ships and flew out of the tower

Ruby smiles at this "and with that they became a team just like us" she said Weiss nodded her head "they seem to get along good for a first meeting" Blake said "just like us" yang said Team JNPR smiled remembering their initiation


	4. Christmas chapter The Dawning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyle decides to have the rwby cast learn about the dawning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was planing about releasing this chapter last Tuesday since that's when the Dawning for 2020 started but i had to help my family get our decorations and tree up

“alright everyone I got something special for all of you” Kyle said with a smile “What?” Ruby said “Kyle grins and leads them to a door and opens it and it leads them into an open area and what they saw made their jaws drop. They saw snow falling and the place had blue gold and silver and white decorations and banners with lanterns floating and small brazes burning bright “Whoa what is this?” Ruby said “Whoa ruby nice clothes” Yang said Ruby looked down and saw se was wearing clothes and armor that resembled the decorations “your not the only one Yang said blake as she and everyone else was wearing similar clothes 

“what in the world?” Winter said “interesting” Weiss said “what is the meaning of this?” Salem said “Happy Dawning!” Kyle said “or merry Christmas which ever you prefer” “its Christmas already?” Ruby said with excitement “yep and iwas getting the place spurced up for the Dawning” Kyle said “the dawning?” Ren asked “its Christmas for guardians” Kyle said “but I think I should let Spark tell you more about it” kyle then directs them to the screen 

The screen shows the Traveler above earth as Spark begins talking “The Citys holidays are like the city itself people from a thousand nations coming toghter to create something new. These days remind Humanity that even when all seems lost there is always a chance for joy. Now as the year turns The City celebrates with gifts and games” he said as collection of lights begein forming a star and it pans to the right with the different planets and symbols of the three guardian orders appearing along with golden lines appearing “ and guardians unite in the spirit of competition pushing one another to become legends just for a moment there is peace harmony hope.” The screen the shows a snowflake appear on the screen “This is The Dawning it is a time to honor all that Humanity has built and all that it will create” as the screen the shows esrth surrounded by golden trails with fireworks shooting off and lights coming from it before showing another beautiful snowflake like sigil “…and rejoice in the light” Spark said as the sceen fades to black 

“a time to celebrate?” Salem asked Kyle nods his head “a time for people to be happy and enjoy others company and to show much I care about you all here” kyle hands them different boxes which they open to reveal cookies “eeeh Cookies!” ruby squealed and begins eating them the rest of them ate their cookies Salem for some reason felt a warm feeling in her chest “oh my” she said cinder emerald mercury and neo all felt the same “these are delicious” Glynda said “how did you make them?” “a little help from Eva Lavante” Kyle said “Eva?” Ozpin asked surprised “yep she is one heck of a cook” Kyle said “oh by the way here” Kyle gives themeach a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream marshmallows and a candy cane “thank you” Ruby said “Your welcome” kyle said before raising his mug “HAPPY DAWNING!” he said HAPPY DAWNING the cast said rasing the mugs as well “happy dawning” Salem said as well and they enjoyed the cookies and hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you go the cast enjoying The Dawning and signs of salem having a chang of heart anyway i hoped you like it i hope you all are staying safe with the pandemic still out hopefully with the cure for it now being delivered we wont need to be isolated for much longer 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS 
> 
> HAPPY DAWNING 
> 
> and HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR


	5. Chapter 4 slaying an Archon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the auddence sees the guardians in action and see them use their powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright sorry for being away for so long i had to take a break since im winding down from the holidays anyways i hope every ones holidays where amazing also i will still be doing the Guardians and Shinobi fic be patient

Kyle and the rest of the audience watches as the screen lights up 

Draitheuses jumpship along with Axels and Donnies where shown flying over earth “Theres so little left out we were even lucky to find this ship a guardian cand do much to protect the city without one” spark said “that’s true” said Axel “but something tells me we are missing something” “that’s correct we need FTL warp drives if we ever hope to fight beyond Earth and the Cosmodrome Were I found you Drathieus is the only place we might find them” “So we are going back into the Lions Den”? Donnie said “Yes we are” Draitheus said “we survived the fallen once… we can do it again.” Spark said as the ships enter Earths Atmosphere 

“Whats FTL mean?” Ruby asked “its short and stands for Faster Than Light” Kyle said basically it can make a day long trip into a one hour trip” “fascinating” James said “Atlas scientists have been working to create teleportation but with little success” James said while slumping his shoulders Ozpin put a hand on the generals shoulder   
The three guardians materialized in the cosmodrome and looked around “Alright spark where too?” Draitheus said “well according to reports a Guardians ship was recently shot down here if the fallen haven’t gotten to it there might be parts we can salvage” “Alright then sounds good to me” Axel said   
“so they are taking the Drive from another guardians ship basically?” Emerald asked “sounds like it” Mercury told her “and they couldn’t find one someplace else because?” She said “PLOT” Kyle said 

Draitheus Axel and Don started heading to where the crashed ship was They saw Mutliple Fallen and open fired on them when they saw them after a brief shoot out they found the ship “jeez talk about a rough landing” Axel said “Alright Spark see what you can find” Draitheus said as he sends Spark to scan the ship “the ships Avionics are completely catatonic he said   
“What dose that mean?” ruby asked “it means the ship wont be able to fly again its systems damage beyond repair” James said   
“well that’s just great” Donnie groaned “Buuut I can pull their last Transmission” Spark said “Do it” Draitheus said Soon a voice began talking through their helmets radios then a loud bang was heard the voice began maydaying before it cuts “it appears they manage to restore an information hub here lets check it out” spark said as he returns to Draitheus “Alright then lets go guys” the three of then then headed off shooting more hive as they went before heading underground and finding a map of the cosmodrome “it’s a map of the entire area” Spark said as Draitheus deploys him to start scanning “but what we really need is a Warp Drive so we can jump to any planet or moon” Spark explained as he scans the map “our only hope is where we found our ship we have to go back”   
“I had a feeling he would say that” Blake said “Same” yang said   
“Alright then” Draitheus said as the three of them leave and head back topside and head to where their ship originally was “Spark Scan for the Wrap drives and see if you can find it” Draitheus said “Scanning okay I have good new and bad news good news is I found it bad news is its already in Fallen hands” Draitheus sighed as he slams a fresh mag into his rifle “alright then lets get them” He said “well I hope you all are ready for this” The three of them rush in and open fire on the fallen mowing them down suddlenly the Archon from before emerges from the hole “The big ones back” Draitheus said His helmet then gave him the designation of the fallen. Riksis Devil Archon 

“im guessing when it says Devil Archon it means hes The House of Devils Archon?” Ren asked “that’s right” Kyle said “your so smart Renny” Nora said and hugs him Kyle could only smile   
“Alright lets party” Axel said as he pulls out a rocket launcher and fires hitting the Archon causing him to snarl and fire on the Hunter “Whoa Boy!” Axel said and moves out of the way Donnie moves before aiming his fusion Rifle and firing on the Archon 

“OOOHHH What is that gun?” Ruby asked “a Fusion Rifle an energy weapon that fires a pure charged energy slug” Kyle explained “looks similar to Neptune’s weapon when its in gun mode” Weiss said “It dose” Blake said   
“Donnie more fallen are approaching” Pulse said Donnie turns to face them before smirking “all bunched up one easy target” he said as his fist crackles with arc lighting   
Nora smiles widly as she looks at the screen “Oiooooh whats gonna happen?” “something Badass im hopping” Yang said “Miss Xiao long language” Glynda said   
Donnie then runs towards them before jumping into the air and surrounding himself with Arc lighting and flys straight towards them like a missile and hits the ground causing an explosion “YEAH THAT’S HOW ITS DONE!” he said 

“THAT WAS AWESOME!” Ruby Yang and Nora said “hehe I figured you would like that anyways Don is a striker class titan strikers use Arc energy to become human missles and they strike with power” kyle said “the name makes sense” Ozpin said “ooff if the crucible is where they use their powers I feel sorry for whoever gets caught in that” Oscar said   
“theres still more coming” Treasure said “heh ill take care of them” Axel said “draith handle the big guy I will handle these blokes” he said as a group of them lunge at him he raises his hand and a hand cannon made out of solar light appears and he fans the hammer while fireing incinerating the horde 

“SOOOO COOOOL!” Ruby said “Axel is a gunslinger Hunter a typer of hunter who uses solar light they use it to create The Golden Gun a powerful weapon that takes out enemys in one shot” Kyle says “interesting” James said as he looks at his revolver ‘maybe I should use fire dust more often’ he wonders   
Draitheus turns to the Archon before griting his teeth “Alright you and me big guy” he says while he opens fire on it avoiding the Archon trying to stomp him while also shooting him soon he was fully charged with light “game over for you” he then fires a Nova Bomb at the Archon and destroys it it dropped three engrams which the three grab revealing the contents to be FTL Warp Drives “you just killed an Archon and we got a Warp drive this could cripple the fallen in the Cosmodrome” “well lets head back and let Amanda get these things installed into our ships I doupt we can do it out here” draitheus said the others nodded 

“That was amazing and we got to see the others powers” Ruby squealed “it sure was” yang said “impressive showing their powers” Salem said “are we going to see more of them and of different types?” she asked “Yep we sure are Kyle” told her “wonderful she said Ozpin felt a bit nervous before remembering Kyles words and relaxed before the screen lights up again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats the chapter i hope you like it also feel free to give your opinon of Pulse and Treasure should they have accents and if so what type?


	6. Crimson Days special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyle and the auddence celebrate the crimson days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for valentines month and celebrating love i give you all crimson days chapter

Kyle smiles as he looks at the calender “ah its that time of year” he said “what?” Weiss asked “follow me” kyle said and leads them outside and into the open area their eyes widen as they see rose petal falling and red banners with a symbol flying   
“today marks the annual crimson Days” kyle said “crimson Days? Blake said “you know its as Valentines Day” Kyle said “guardians Celebrate it?” Glynda asked “yep just like Christmas and Halloween the guardians celebrate Valentines day too” Kyle said with a smile “wow that’s amazing” Jaune said “how do these days work?” Ozpin asked “well the crimson days work with two guardians commonly referred to as “crimson bonds” and they partake in missions and challenges together”   
“Love can blossom on the battlefield it seems” Pyrrha said “yeah and some of you can be classified as Crimson Bonds yourselves” Kyle said Ruby and Oscar the red hooded reaper and the Farm boy blushed “Ren and Nora” the two blushed and smiled “Jaune and Pyrrha” The Arkos couple smiled “and even a few others which I wont say but I think some of you can figure it out” “Im guessing me and Salem” Ozpin said to which the Grimm queen sighed “its because we were married wasn’t it?” She said “bingo” Kyle said “My Father and Mother” Blake said “and you and Yang” Kyle said to which the two blushed “winter and Qrow” “HUH?!” the two looked at each other “Mercury and Emerald” “WHAT?!?” Cinder was stunned “what makes you think that?” “I cant believe im saying this but I agree with her” Winter said before Kyle showed them some fanart and plopped some books into their laps qrow and winters book had snowbird on it and Blake and Yang’s had Bumblebee on theirs” “believe me now?” Kyle asked with a grin they all blushed before kyle materialized somethings as well “here for you all” he said as the items where valentines day boxes with chocolate to which they smiled and excepted “Happy Valentines day and happy Crimson Days Everyone” Kyle said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who ship Ruby and Oscar Blake and Yang Ren and Nora Jaune and Pyrrha Ozpin and Salem Qrow and Winter Mercury and Emerald and every other ship i hope you like this chap


End file.
